The Sims
'''The Sims '''follows the adventures of Cunt, Tunt, and Munt through their respective lives. The first series follows the adventures of Cunt, an aspiring actor, fridge hoarder and terrible human being, as he goes on a quest to become a famous actor. After his death, the series follows the adventures of Tunt, Cunt's son. Tunt dreams to become the president, but must deal with becoming an adult, a lazy mother, and a flock of mistreated animals. The third series follows a monstrous creature known as Munt -Tunt's french cousin- as she and her Inside Gaming housemates attempt to follow their dreams and ambitions. A series that shows hope, love, pain, prejudice, romance, and fridges. It has something for everyone. Origins The Sims series formally began on the 13th of July 2013 following a steam roulette episode entitled 'WE ARE GOD! (Pervert Edition)" in which Sims 3 was selected. Adam, Bruce and James created a miserable, clueless and lonely character called...Cunt. Surprisingly Cunt and his misadventures was a big hit and the Steam Roulette episode in question ,which gave birth to the Cunt Life series, is rated the 12th most popular video on the Inside Gaming channel surpassing half a million views. Since then Cunt and Tunt have been a huge part of the channels identity. With the launch of The Sims 4 came The Munt Life, featuring Tunt's French cousin Munt. Featured in a craigslist ad, the IG household were tricked into believing Munt would be a sexy and patriotic new "female" member of the team. However she only posted images of her excuisite lower body. They soon learned looks can be deceiving and that Munt is something that can't simply be overlooked. Munt has the face of a boomerang and a body of a model. Character List The Cunt Life *Cunt: Aspiring actor, loves fridges, and all around horrible human being. *Zachary: Cunt's first and closest child friend. The Tunt Life *Tunt: Biologicial child of Cunt, adoptive child of Janis, aspiring president, and swell person. *Jannis : Tunt's adoptive, alcoholic, neglectful mother. *Dexter: Jannis's long dead son. Dexter's death is what led Jannis to adopt Tunt. *Ayana: A Japanese school girl who is Tunt's one and only true love. *Boogie: Jannis and Tunt's beloved pet horse. The Munt Life *Munt: Direct cousin of Tunt, is a hideous being famous for her impractical jaw and slurred speech. *Adam: Living out Bruce's dream of being an astronaut, Adam seems to be inclined to making himself more buff by constantly doing push-ups. *Bruce: Bruce seems to be the most like his real self, by shitting on the toilet the most out of everyone. He seems to be the subject of Munt's stalking as she slept upright watching Bruce sleep. *James:James is the most uncomfortable character in the IG household, he seems to be the only person who seems to notice that Munt is a hideous goblin. *Joel: The feminine influence in the IG Household virtual Joel is the glue that holds them together, he is also said to suffer from scoliosis. *Lawrence: Some say Lawrence and Munt share a sexual bond but secretly she isn't interested in him. *Spoole: Little Sean Poole is a laidback, pot smoker who takes the appearance of a 10 year old boy. With a heart of gold and appetite for mushrooms. Episode List The Cunt Life #WE ARE GOD: PERVERT EDITION #I WANNA BE AN ACTOR #I WANNA BE ON FIRE #I WANNA DIE #I WANNA SEXY PARTY #I WANNA GET LAID #I WANNA TIME TRAVEL (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA LIVE (Full Gameplay) The Tunt Life #I WANNA BE A CHILD ACTOR (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA PET (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA GROW UP (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA GO TO PROM (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA GET DRUNK #I WANNA WEAR YOUR SKIN (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA BE PRESIDENT (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA BE GRADUATE (Full Gameplay P1 - P2) #I WANNA BE A HACKER (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA GO TO COLLEGE (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA FUCK (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA BE INDIANA JONES (Full Gameplay) #I WANNA BE A SEAMEN (Full Gameplay P1- P2) #I WANNA BE A NINJA *I WANNA BE A CELEBRITY: LIVE AT RTX The Munt Life #I WANNA BE MUNT - Sims 4 Gameplay! (Full Gameplay) # HOW TO THROW A PARTY - Sims 4 Gameplay! Part 2! (Full Gameplay same as part 1) # HOW TO GO ON A DATE - Sims 4 Gameplay!Part 3(Full Gameplay) # HOW TO GET DRUNK - Sims 4 Gameplay! Part 4!(Full Gameplay same as part 3) #I WANNA CHEAT - Sims 4 Gameplay! Part 5! Gallery TuntPoster.jpg|An American Epic maxresdefault69ers.jpg|Are you John Connor? re.jpg|I miss my dad tumblr_nbvf7lycCu1twdoypo1_1410663873_cover.jpg|Come to my cave, children! Trivia *All Sims 3 episodes start with the phrase: "I wanna...", while Sims 4 episodes start with both "I wanna..." and "How to..." * The Sims series, Cunt Life especially, is rated as one of the most popular series on the channel. * The Sims 4 crashed the first time they played it, losing all the progress they made. (which was expected, I mean, it's Sims!) * The Sims 4 crashed the second time they played it as well, losing them "the best f***in sports bar themed house I've ever seen" - James Willems. It's not THAT bad. * The Sims series has spanned over a year beginning on the 13th of July 2013 making it the longest continuing series on the Inside Gaming channel, with Chaser not that far behind celebrating its 1st year anniversary on the 29th of November. Category:The Sims series Category:Inside Gaming Series